crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex
Crash Bandicoot infobox| title = Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex |image = |released = October 29 2001 (NTSC PS2 release) |genre = Platformer |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: Everyone (E) ELSPA: 3+ |platforms = Playstation 2, Xbox, GameCube }} Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex was the first game to feature Crash Bandicoot on the Playstation 2, GameCube, and Xbox. Storyline Elemental My Dear Bandicoot Cortex's Creation In a spacestation just above the Earth Uka Uka is holding a meeting with Dr. Neo Cortex Dr N gin Dr. Nefarious Tropy Tiny Tiger and Dingodile and he's not happy he says that their attempts at conkering the world are pathetic but Cortex says its all Crash Bandicoot's fault Uka wants Crash dead and Ngin starts to realise that Crash is too good for them and reminds him of their past plans Tropy points out that Cortex might have been up to somthing in his lab Ngin takes it further though then Cortex admits he is making a super-weapon put it needs masks to bring it to life Uka's happy to see it kill Cortex is even more happy and he say's "Get ready to face my wrath Crash Bandicoot!" and laughs evily. The Elmentals Awake On N'Sanity island Crash is surfing while Coco's driving the boat Pura is making a sand castle on the beach and Aku Aku's sunbathing. Suddenly the ground shakes making Aku jump and he see's that the volcano is shaking and lava is coming out then he see's storm clouds are gathering in the sky and Crash and Coco get hit by a tidal wave later they end up on the beach Aku quickly goes to the space temple to see Uka Uka. Elementals Make A Visit In the space temple from Crash Bash Uka Uka is waiting for Aku Aku he arrives after a small hello the Elementals Py-ro Rok-ko Wa-wa and Lo-lo appear Aku says that this could be the end of them but Py-ro reasures him and they attack Aku but he dodges there shots and says they won't get away with it but Uka just laugh's and say's "Who's going to stop us!" Coco's Warp Room Back at the Bandicoot house Crash is wearing a towel Coco's on her laptop and Pura's lying on the floor Aku Aku comes in and explains the situation and asks Coco about the warp room she says its just about finished they go down to it Coco finishes it and is ready for the adventure. Cortex Loses The first time crash wins Cortex is ashamed but Uka Uka still has hope as Crash hasn't collected all the gem's and says that they can wake the Elementals one last time and conker the world. Cortex Loses Again This time Cortex says the same thing but Uka Uka no longer has hope as Crash now has all the Gem's too and is angry and shoots a bolt of fire at him but it misses and hits a vital part of the station Crunch meanwhile comes to his senses and leaves with Aku Aku and Crash while Uka Uka says that if Cortex didn't duck this wouldn't happen Coco shows up in her space ship to pick Crunch Crash and Aku Aku up and they go down to Earth Crunch thanks them for saving him Coco asks Aku if thats the last they see Cortex and Uka Aku however says they can show up again. Meanwhile Cortex and Uka Uka have landed in the Artic Uka's even more angry and prosedes to chase Cortex round the mini iceberg shooting fireballs at him as Cortex runs he shouts out "I'll get my revenge Crash Bandicoot just you wait!" which goes into Crash Twinsanity. Additions Apart from obvious cosmetic changes in the graphics and sound, various features were added. Some features would later appear in the Game Boy Advance titles. * Crash rides a 4x4 jeep, and a robot suit. Reception Due to very long loading times on the PlayStation 2 version and the lack of Gameplay improvements, this game was not well received. The loading times were fixed on the Xbox version (with graphics improved considerably) and GameCube version (with losses in graphics). Fans of the Crash series were not impressed at the cross platform nature of this game, losing the feeling that Crash was the Sony mascot. This also argulably the game when Crash Bandicoot became 'uncool'. Bosses Crunch & Rok-ko Crunch & Wa-Wa Crunch & Py-ro Crunch & Lo-lo Cortex & all elementals Category:Crash Bandicoot games